Skeleton Throne
by Lady Twi
Summary: Upon one stormy night, Wormtail wakes up to see the forms of the two best friends that he betrayed, and Lily shows him exactly how she feels. Contains song made up by me, please don't judge it that cruelly, I truly can not sing or write a song.


Note: Just a small tidbit of what I think Pettigrew might be going through, since he has chosen his path with The Dark Lord. Kya  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He tossed uncertainly, watery blue eyes closed as far as they would go, feeling the light clothes that represented the only covering he had against the cold wings that whistled through the large building the Dark Lord had decided to inhabit.  
  
No matter how hard he tried, he could see the sneering form before him, black hair dancing in the wind, the small figure of his wife beside him, the two screaming obscentities at him. The words bounced along inside his head, almost drawing light and colour as they drowned out all of his other thoughts.  
  
His dead friend took a few steps towards him, the light of the cruel moon above them catching on his brown eyes, black hair and thin, willowy form that always helped him when he wanted to play Keeper.  
  
With a yell, he opened his eyes, pulling his body to a sitting position, as he panted. The cold sweat trickled off his body, as his eyes searched desperately through the shadows.  
  
Nothing.  
  
A movement caught his eye to the right, where two forms stood; ones he recognised easily and were constant plagues when he tried to have a restful sleep.  
  
'James,' he whispered, shivering as the cold eyes glared into his pupils, moving further into his brain.  
  
'Betrayer,' the man snarled, as the woman moved into view.  
  
'You have no right to call either of us by our name,' she hissed, 'for you have destroyed any chance of ever having such a novelty.'  
  
He felt his body fall to the ground, as James snarled at him.  
  
'You gave up our friendship for a Master who will never give you anything to live for,' James snapped, his cloak billowing around him.  
  
'He... he is giving me power,' he whimpered as his body shook.  
  
'Power!' snarled the woman, 'he has not given you that! All he has given you a Skeleton Throne!'  
  
'But Lily,' he began.  
  
'A Skeleton Throne!' she thundered.  
  
'Our words don't have any effect on you,' James hissed, 'so maybe this will. Lily has been given plenty of years to think this over, to tell you exactly what life you have chosen for yourself.'  
  
Lily cleared her throat, her green eyes flashing. She opened her mouth and sung:  
  
'Rest the hand that drew blood  
  
Upon your skeleton throne  
  
The defeated crumble at your feet  
  
The other resistors are still unknown.  
  
They all nibble at your position  
  
Spread horrible lies.  
  
You've come to power  
  
By the will of those Above  
  
You both made all those promises  
  
But went back on everyone.  
  
You started a war  
  
With a stronger nation than you  
  
You've put the country in debt  
  
Just by the wild things you do.  
  
You've executed,  
  
Much more than you have saved  
  
But that's not a big deal  
  
You were told  
  
It came with the territory.  
  
CHOROS:  
  
When your sycophants have left you  
  
And the evening light is dim  
  
Have you ever glanced in the flame of your candle  
  
Wondering what you have become?  
  
But every time you try  
  
To make your mind up to leave  
  
Those words,  
  
They find you, time and time again.  
  
They say  
  
Look into the eyes  
  
Of all those useless people  
  
Only good they'll ever bring  
  
Is the goods they produce.  
  
Remember that you're not one of them  
  
Only because we decided to elect you  
  
You were put on that throne  
  
Only to end the old charade but  
  
Begin another one.  
  
You terminate your job  
  
You have no life  
  
Cus then you've  
  
Just become  
  
Them.  
  
Them.  
  
Your people met you with stony faces  
  
The light has long ago left their soul  
  
Half-smirks on their faces, as they pretend  
  
To the cameras and news reporters  
  
To be the loyal subject of a king,  
  
Who has long since been dethroned  
  
By the ones at his side and beyond  
  
Evil twinkles in their eyes.  
  
Swearing that their new leader  
  
Will bring hope to all the people  
  
Have an interest in every problem  
  
But promises to uphold the rules of  
  
The ones overseas.  
  
All he does is sign his name  
  
At the bottom of the page  
  
Told that doing so makes him important  
  
Enough to marry a rich woman  
  
Have a fancy car, and a mansion  
  
And a party every other week.  
  
CHOROS:  
  
When your sycophants have left you  
  
And the evening light is dim  
  
Have you ever glanced in the flames of your candle  
  
And wondered what have you become?  
  
But every time you try  
  
To make your mind up and leave  
  
Those words,  
  
They find you, time and time again!  
  
They say  
  
Look into those eyes  
  
Of all the useless people  
  
Only good they'll ever bring  
  
Is the goods they produce.  
  
Remember that you're not one of them  
  
Only because we decided to elect you  
  
You were put on the throne  
  
To end the old charade but  
  
Begin another one.  
  
You terminate your job  
  
You have no life  
  
Cus then you've  
  
Just become  
  
Them.  
  
Them.  
  
He drives around the country  
  
In a ticking time-bomb  
  
His expensive suits are plastic  
  
Made in the old-fashioned style  
  
Bought in a dilapidated shop for half-price  
  
But he wears it anyway  
  
As his aides told him  
  
That it made him look cool.  
  
The party he attends with his wife  
  
Only contains the rich and famous  
  
Everyone but him  
  
Receives real Champaign  
  
His is watered down  
  
And put in a paper cup  
  
But he thinks all of this  
  
Is because of the latest drought.  
  
The mansion near the palace  
  
Have fake cold lining  
  
Only electric fans  
  
And small bouts of electricity.  
  
The water only comes on  
  
After five and until seven  
  
In the morning every day  
  
But he just grins and bears it  
  
It's happening to everyone  
  
He is told  
  
He puts it first on the agenda  
  
But its voted down, two to eleven.  
  
CHOROS:  
  
When your sycophants have left you  
  
And the evening light is dim  
  
Have you ever glanced into the flame of your candle  
  
And wonder about what you have become?  
  
But every time you try  
  
To make your mind up to leave  
  
Those words  
  
They find you, time and time again!  
  
They say  
  
Look into those eyes  
  
Of all the useless people  
  
Only good they'll ever bring  
  
Is the goods they produce  
  
Remember that you are not one of them  
  
Only because we decided to elect you  
  
You were put on the throne  
  
To end the old charade but  
  
Begin another one.  
  
You terminate your job  
  
You have no life  
  
Cus then you've  
  
Just become  
  
Them.  
  
Them.  
  
He's gone old before his eyes  
  
White hair, though he's barely forty-three  
  
All his old friends, companions and aides  
  
Have left him for the new campaign  
  
The latest strategy of the ones beyond.  
  
His wife stole most of his money  
  
And ran off with the cook  
  
The auditors seized his car and his house  
  
Now he's penniless and starving  
  
Been thrown off the land.  
  
The people's mood has changed  
  
They rally behind the new candidate  
  
Who swears that he'll never be made  
  
Into a puppet like the last king.  
  
He's living in a hut  
  
The roof barely keeping off the rain  
  
But nothing can silence  
  
The memories of the past.  
  
CHOROS:  
  
Now that your sycophants have left you  
  
The evening light has grown dim  
  
You glance into your small candle  
  
And wonder what did they make you become?  
  
You never found a way out  
  
You never made up your mind  
  
Those voice from before  
  
Have found you  
  
One and for all!  
  
They say  
  
Look into the eyes  
  
Of all the useless people  
  
Remember you had been put there  
  
To pretend to give the end of one charade  
  
But the beginning of another.  
  
Now that you've failed  
  
That protecting line is gone  
  
Your job has been terminated  
  
You have no life.  
  
We won't be the ones to kill you  
  
We'll leave that to somebody else!  
  
All cause you've become  
  
Just like  
  
Them.  
  
You're useless  
  
You have become  
  
One of them!  
  
No longer needed  
  
You're useless  
  
You've become  
  
One of Them.  
  
We'll leave the actual killing  
  
To somebody else!  
  
You are useless.  
  
One of  
  
Them.'  
  
'You remember that!' shouted James, stamping one of his feet on the stone ground.  
  
'But, you have to understand-' stammered their old friend.  
  
'I don't want to hear any more of your poor excuses,' said Lily, 'we've told you the truth of the matter, not that anything can be done about it. Tom Riddle will never let you leave Him now, so you are stuck with this stony path that you decided on years ago. A path that will lead to your destruction. You remember that!'  
  
'You'll only live as long as you are useful to the Dark Lord,' hissed James.  
  
'Once there is no need for you to be alive,' added Lily, 'you will be killed. Not by Tom Riddle, but probably by a Death Eater, or else He'll let you be caught by The Ministry or one of the Order, and they'll get to have the final job!'  
  
'We'll come back!' said James, 'haunt your dreams some other time.'  
  
'You let that song run through your head,' hissed Lily, 'it will show you the error of your ways.'  
  
'And if you kill yourself, in an attempt to rid yourself of these thoughts,' snapped James, 'then know this, we will then haunt you.'  
  
'No matter what you try!' snarled Lily, 'this decision will destroy your living life and the life you will have after you die.'  
  
'And just to tell you, dear old friend, Wormtail,' growled James, 'the after life lasts for an eternity and a bit. You have no hope!'  
  
'Wormtail!' yelled the voice of Tom Riddle, as he felt his legs give way and he fell onto his stomach.  
  
'Go!' said Lily, 'your master is calling you!'  
  
'Lily! Prongs!' he whispered.  
  
'We'll return another day,' muttered Lily, 'to haunt you!'  
  
With a flash, the two forms were gone and he was left with a darkened room that he had chosen to act as sleeping quarters.  
  
'Wormtail!' snapped the voice of Lucius Malfoy, as he popped his head into the small room, 'can you not hear your Master calling?'  
  
He gulped before looking up, only met with the mask all Death Eaters wore, before glancing once more around the room, before forcing himself up, and slowly trotting out of the room.  
  
'It can't be,' he thought to himself, 'it was only a dream.'  
  
'Skeleton Throne,' the cold voice of James and Lily immediately cut into his thoughts, causing him to come to a halt.  
  
'Are you coming or not!' snapped Lucius Malfoy, 'our Master will not take it kindly if you are later than you already are.'  
  
He nodded, as Malfoy disappeared, leaving the once-time friend alone in his own thoughts. 


End file.
